Lucky Alfred
by Michie Masako Ryoko
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah gaje perjalanan sang Sheriff memburu buronan kelas paus bersama kawan-kawannya. "Demi hamburger yang maknyus, HERO akan menangkap kalian. Ahahahaha!" Chapter 1 and prolog is up! USUK as main pair.


"Ai nid yur helep."

Alfred menghentikan aktifitas mengelap pistol USA nya. Lelaki berdarah indian itu langsung jawdrop dalam hati begitu ucapan tak fasih mengalun di telinganya. Salahkan Scott Kirkland yang tak pernah bersekolah satu jenjang **sekali**pun. Entah Dewi Keberuntungan memihaknya atau memang sedang gila, Scott bisa menjadi Presiden Amerika Serikat dengan mulus bagai landasan pesawat.

"Okay. Apa yang bisa Hero lakuin buat Mr. Scott?" tanya Alfred pada Scott.

Oh, come on! Alfred paling malas meladeni yang namanya pemerintah itu. Tapi ya musti gimana lagi? Mau Joko Bodo nyantet itu orang rambut merah njengking-njengking pun, tetap saja Alfred harus mematuhi aturan "Hormatilah Presiden atau ajal menjemput". Bagaimana ia tak takut coba. Di kanan kiri Scott berdiri bodyguard yang tinggi bin kekar plus nyeremin layaknya preman pasar jumat. Tentu saja Alfred tak ingin menyusul kedua orang tuanya di Surga sana sebelum waktunya.

"Ai won yu nangkep buronan internasiontal yang neimnya bed togel stereo―Eh! Neimnya wot?"

"Bad Touch Trio, sir," balas kedua boddyguard Scott serempak.

"Ah, yes. Dets yang ai maksud."

Alfred menepuk dahinya sembari sweatdrop. 'Demi Tuhan, orang ini ngomongnya ngaco banget!' batin nya dalam hati.

"So, how? Ar yu dil?"

"Alright. Hero akan menangkapnya. Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Oh, don wori. Fulus ratusan jeti is ridi," ucap Scott seakan bisa membaca pikiran Alfred. "En nanti bakal ada somon yang helep yu for this."

"I'm deal," timpal Alfred tanpa basa-basi lagi. Scott pun tersenyum senang. Nah, gitu dong! Gak sia-sia 'kan Scott belajar bahasa inggris sama adik tercintanya. Atau mungkin, adiknya Scott yang malah sia-sia? Udah capek ngajarin malah doi nya ngomong bahasa inggris amburadul banget.

"Wi teras yu, syerif luki Alfred."

Alfred menghela napas kecil sebelum membetulkan topi cowboy nya. Ia pun menaiki kuda kesayangannya dan pergi begitu saja.

CRING.

Alfred menghentikan langkah kudanya sejenak. Ide brilian tanpa sengaja menghampiri otaknya dengan wujud bohlam 100 watt di atas kepalanya. Ia pun tersenyum jahil dengan lebarnya.

Sementara Scott menelan saliva nya ngeri begitu ia merasakan feeling yang buruk. Sangat buruk. Ya untuk taraf seorang anak sulung dari Kirkland bersaudara.

Yang mungkin tak mengetahui rahasia Lucky Alfred yang penuh kejahilan.

.

.

Michie Masako Ryoko Present

.

.

**Lucky Alfred**

**Chapter 1** : **Alfred sang Sheriff**

.

Hetalia-Axis Power © Hidekazu Himaruya

Lucky Alfred © Michie Masako Ryoko

Warning : OOC, typo(s), banyak non-EYD, GaJe, Abal, Yaoi, and others

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

Lucky Alfred Jones.

Siapa pun yang masih menapakatau sudah melayang di daratan Amerika pastinya tak asing lagi dengan nama ini. Mereka pasti akan menjawab"Lucky Alfred itu penembak terjitu sejagad dunia per-cowboy-an". Kenapa? Nah, konon, bayangannya selalu dapat hadiah lubang peluru gratis tiap kali menantang Alfred adu cepat menembak.

Nama Alfred menjadi terkenal karena ia berhasil menangkap perampok boxer Justin Bibir. Wah, keren, ya? Itu untuk yang logikanya lagi error. Kalau yang logikanya masih bener, pasti mikir gini "Nangkep orang nyolong boxer kok bisa terkenal? Heran gua." Yah, tapi hal ini nggak bakal mempengaruhi ketenaran Sheriff yang hobi makan hamburger itu.

Alfred punya seorang adik yang namanya Matthew Jones. Orangnya itu, aluuuussss banget! Beda ama Alfred yang always ceria and kadang rusuh. Meski kelihatan culun, sebaiknya jangan remehkan Matthew. Kemampuannya bahkan lebih mengerikan ketimbang jurus tembak kilat Alfred. Apa itu? Mari kita tonton tayangan berikut ini.

_**[Flashback On]**_

Hari itu Alfred dan Matthew sedang menunggang kuda bersama. Mereka dapat tugas ke sebuah desa terisolasi di Dallas, yang rumornya sedang diduduki oleh kawanan mafia. Nggak usah ditanya pun pasti pada ngerti 'kan buat apa?

Begitu tiba di gerbang desa, Jones bersaudara itu langsung disuguhi ratusan orang berpistol dari pojok sampai di atap-atap toko. Bahkan sampai ada yang di tong sampah sama jamban. Ini mafia ato pemulung mau nyolong, sih? Perasaan kalo di KHR! mafianya pada nggak sampe ngenes begini pas mau nyerang. Oke, kayaknya udah terlalu OOT.

Alfred dengan santainya turun dari kudanya, sementara Matthew ikut turun dan bersembunyi di balik Alfred. Kuda mereka menderap pergi begitu saja. Mungkin udah ngerti situasi kali.

"Kak, aku takut," ucap Matthew dengan gemetar.

"Brother always beside you. Don't worry, okay?"

Matthew yang mendengar ucapan kakaknya itu hanya kedip-kedip. 'Tadi kakak ngomong apa? Cepat sekali,' ucap Matthew dalam hati. Yah, daripada bikin Alfred sweatdrop, Matthew hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Ia emang ngerti kalau kakaknya tadi itu ngomong pake bahasa inggris. Tapi sumpah! Matthew sampai ngira Alfred tadi itu lagi komat-kamit nggak jelas. Apa gara-gara Alfred hobi makan hamburger cepet-cepet, ya?

Alfred mengambil kedua pistol USA nya. Ia pun mengacungkan itu di atas kedua pundaknya. Para mafia makin waspada dengan sikap Alfred. Mereka sudah berpikir "Wah, pasti dia mau nyuruh kita kabur. Tapi masa bodoh, ah!" Kalau mafia kayak mereka ambil 1000 langkah, pasti udah dihajar duluan sama bos mereka.

"Alright."

Semuanya membatu begitu satu kata meluncur dari mulut Alfred. Mereka musti siap-siap.

"Kalian..."

Deg Deg Deg

"Ada yang punya coca cola?"

Siingggg.

GUBRAK!

'Astaga naga bonar main hello kitty!' batin para mafia yang udah di posisi jawdrop.

Matthew menunduk sweatdrop mendengar ucapan kakaknya tadi. Sekarang kedengeran jelas, sih. Tapi modelnya terlalu ngaco, deh!

Alfred tersenyum usil. "Bercanda, kok!"

DOR DOR DOR

**Slow down: On**

Alfred menembak ke kanan, lalu ke kiri.

aIa berhenti sebelum berputar ke belakang.

Set.

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

Ada sepatu yang meloncat, pistol salto, boxer melayang, bra terlempar, rambut palsu lepas, jas berlubang, dan ...

"Aaaaaaa~~~!"

―jeritan banci.

**Slow down : Off**

Usai menembak dengan kilat nya, Alfred meniup asap dari pistolnya. Dengan gaya di film-film, ia memutar kedua barang itu sebelum ia masukkan ke sarung pistol. Nah, selesai.

Doeenggg.

Para mafia langsung teler di tempat, bahkan sampai ada yang mulutnya berbusa-busa. Wow, cooool!

"Ayo, Matthew! Begitu nih misi selesai, aku mau cepet makan hamburger 2 kantung," ucap Alfred yang sudah melangkah beberapa centi dari Matthew. Matthew masih berkedap-kedip cengo melihat aksi kakaknya tadi. 10 detik, bro! Cuman 10 detik buat Alfred numbangin semua mafia yang banyaknya bejibun banget! 10 detik! 10 De―Ehem, kayaknya gue terlalu hiperbola, deh.

"Matt―"

JRENG!

"Kalian kalah~"

Alfred dan Matthew terbelalak begitu di sekitar mereka banyak mafia bersenapan. Gawat! Kayaknya mereka kejebak sama umpan tadi.

Bos dari mafia itu menatap Matthew ala orang pedo. "Wah, yang ini cantik juga," ucapnya lalu mencolek lengan Matthew.

Alfred berjengit marah. "Woi! Jangan berani sentuh adik gue! Gue dor baru tau rasa loe!" teriaknya dengan gaya khas temennya Vash di Swiss sono. Tangan Alfred rasanya udah gatel buat ngejotosin itu om-om. Tapi ya musti gimana. Sekali gerak, timah panas udah siap meluncur ke kepalanya.

Yang diancem Alfred cuman acuh-acuh aja. Sekarang bapak paruh baya itu udah buka baju. Siap buat bikin sensasi ke Matthew. Naudzubillahi mindzalik! Pak, ini bukan fic rate M, tau!

"Kamu tuh cantik. Tapi kenapa pake kacamata, sayang?" ujar bos mafia itu dengan mesumnya.

Hoekk! Rasanya Alfred udah mau muntah di tempat ndengernya. Eh, bentar. Kacamata?! Oow! Kalau sampe om-om itu ngelepas kacamata Matthew, kiamatlah dunia.

"Sini, biar aku lepas kacamatanya~"

Matthew yang makin ketakutan berjalan mundur, tapi sayang jalan udah buntu. "Ja-Jangan! Kakak, tolong aku!" jerit Matthew dengan suara lemahnya. Alfred pun berkomat-kamit ayat kursi sambil mejamin mata. Sekarang dia cuman bisa pasrah sama yang di atas sana.

Sret!

Kacamata Matthew akhirnya diambil oleh bosa mafia itu. Dan…

"**Beraninya orang brengsek kayak elo gangguin gue.**"

Alfred merinding begitu denger suara berat dari Matthew. Mulut Alfred makin komat-kamitin ayat kursi. Dunia udah kiamat. Dunia udah kiamat.

"Kenapa, sayang? Kok ma―"

BUAGH!

Mulut para mafia terbuka lebar melihat apa yang terjadi sama bos mereka. Kenapa bisa mangap lebar? Karena bos mereka udah sakratul maut begitu dapet tinju dari Matthew. Yah, mungkin dark side nya Matthew.

"**Siapa lagi yang mau?**"

"Ampuni kami!" Sontak para mafia langsung bertekuk lutut pada dark side Matthew. Kayaknya pada nggak pengen bernasib sama kayak bosnya.

Dark side Matthew hanya mendecih. "**Dasar payah. Awas jika kalian mengganggu aku dan Alfred! Kepala kalian akan menggelinding dari leher.**" Mendengar ucapannya, para mafia langsung begidik ngeri.

Ia pun mengambil kacamatanya dan ….

"Loh, kakak udah ngalahin mereka? Cepat sekali."

―kembali jadi Matthew.

Alfred menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Kayaknya masih shock abis liat yang terjadi sama adiknya tadi. "Ya, Mattie. Sekarang tinggal manggil polisi buat nangkep mereka semua," ucap Alfred dengan senyum paksa.

"Ya udah! Ayo beli hamburger. Aku udah laper, nih!" sambung Alfred sambil merangkul Matthew yang masih bingung. Akhirnya, mereka pun pergi. Meninggalkan para mafia beserta bosnya, yang udah berpulang ke surga.

_**[Flashback Off]**_

Oke, dari tayangan tadi, dapat kita simpulkan bahwa kemampuan mengerikan yang dimaksud adalah dark side Matthew yang muncul saat kacamatanya dilepas. Tapi, yang dimaksud dilepas itu, kalau sama orang lain yang gak dikenal. Kalau kayak Alfred itu nggak apa-apa. Asal ngelepasnya jangan maksa.

Yah, mungkin itu juga alasan kenapa Alfred selalu ngelindungin Matthew. Takut dark side nya Matthew yang malah keluar.

Ehem! Mari kita lanjut ke topik yang lain.

Selama bertugas, Alfred tentunya tak hanya bersama adiknya saja. Dia punya banyak rekan selama menjalani misi.

Yang pertama adalah Ludwig Beilschmeidt.

Lelaki keturunan Jerman itu adalah seorang detektif kepolisian Las Vegas. Alfred pertama kali ketemu dengan Ludwig saat misi nangkep pencuri kondomnya Adolf Hitler. Dan hasilnya, itu pencuri langsung babak belur begitu ketahuan ama cicitnya Hitler yang kebetulan bareng mereka.

Ludwig selalu kelihatan serius. Perawakannya juga kelihatan garang banget kayak Scar nya Full-Metal Alchemist. Tapi Alfred ngerti, kalo Ludwig aslinya baik. Segarang-garangnya orang itu, pasti berhati baik. Hum, Hero gitu, loh!

Selain keliatan serius, Ludwig hobi baca buku. Buku apa aja. Dari Syeh Love Home, Pink Macan, James Ngebun, dan masih banyak lagi. Asal nggak buku seks. Dia benci banget kalau liat cewek telanjang maupun adegan ranjang. Katanya, Ludwig nggak suka seks itu gara-gara kakaknya yang sekarang ngilang nggak jelas kemana. Kabarnya sih habis nonton Sexy Motion di channel Berlin suka Eiffel.

Yang kedua adalah Lovino Vargas.

Orang satu ini termasuk yang bikin Alfred sempet uring-uringan. Pasalnya, lelaki berprofesi polisi itu, begitu emosi langsung ngehajar orang. Mana cerewetnya nggak ketulungan pula. Mana ditambahin kata-kata yang yah-you-know-what pula . Wah, sayang banget. Cantik-cantik kok gitu. Uhug-uhug! Sorry, mas. Bercanda! Hehehe.

Saat itu, Lovino kebetulan ketemu sama Alfred dan Matthew pas di Missisipi. Guess, karena kebetulan itu akhirnya mereka berteman. Tapi Lovino lebih deket sama Matthew ketimbang Alfred. Maklum, namanya juga sesama uke.

Yang ketiga adalah Yao Wang.

Seperti Lovino, Alfred pertama ngira kalau Yao itu cewek. Bedanya, Yao kalau ngomong lebih terkesan sopan. Yah, namanya juga orang Asia. Selain itu, Yao juga keliatan lebih feminim berkat rambut panjangnya yang halus bak model sampo.

Yao yang notabene atlit kungfu, bekerja di kepolisian Ohio sebagai wakil komandan. Entah pas misi apa Alfred ketemu sama Yao. Yang jelas, Yao lagi pakai kimono merah sambil bawa keranjang punggung yang isinya panda kecil sama pistol. Begitu tahu Yao ternyata cowok, Alfred langsung semaleman di bar. Matthew sampai cemas sama kakaknya pas itu.

Tak terasa, waktu sudah berlalu sangat cepat, ya? Padahal udah 3 tahun lebih semenjak Alfred jadi Sherif. Dan ini adalah misi paling wow dari misi lain. Jarang-jarang Alfred dikasih misi buat nangkep buronan yang udah kelas paus. Biasanya 'kan kelas plankton. Yang ngasih misi juga langsung Presiden. Nggak biasanya.

Ah, peduli amat. Jadi Hero aja udah cukup buat Alfred. Yah, selama ada stok hamburger plus coca cola segudang.

"Yosh! Menuju San Fransisco. Wuhuuuw!"

"Kakak, itu...celananya melorot."

"WHAT?! WAAAA, JANGAN DILIHAT!"

OoOoO

"Wah, itu Hero mau nantangin Ore-sama, ya? Dasar nggak awesome," ucap seseorang dengan sinisnya. Mata crimson nya berkilat di gelapnya ruangan itu.

"Wah, pasti seru, ya~?" ucap seseorang lagi dengan cerianya.

"Ore-sama bakalan bikin itu orang nggak awesome KO."

"Setuju~!"

"Kesesesese..."/"Fusososososo..."

"WAAAAAA! TOLONG! ADA HIDUNG BELANG DI KAMAR MANDI CEWEK!"

Mereka berdua langsung terlonjak kaget. Oke, ketawanya sampe sini dulu. Harus cepet ka―BTW, ceweknya yang jerit cakep juga.

"KYAAAAA! HIDUNG BELANGNYA NYOLEK 'SUSU' KU!"

"Kabuuuurrr!"

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Konnichiwa, minna-san! Ini pertama kalinya ane bikin fic di fandom Hetalia. Jadi sorry ya kalau kurang nyes ceritanya. Maklum, namanya juga newbie author. And nggak nyangka bisa bikin cerita sepanjang ini. Cuman, nggak ngerti nanti hasilnya bakal gimana. Yah, aku pasrah aja, deh.

Oke. Besok bakal ada performance perdana buat abang Arthur! Ada guest appearance loh tadi di pol-polan. Siapa hayo? Yang tahu, aku kasih bonus request tokoh favorit kalian buat muncul. Gratis buat sapa aja. Mau anonymus, mau yang punya akun, pokoknya boleh.

Segini aja yang bisa aku sampaikan. Semoga bisa menghibur Readers sekalian. Ditunggu juga Review dan (kalau mau) PM nya!

Bye Bye~

A/N : Yang boleh di request yaitu Feliciano, Kiku, Tino, Roderich, Elizaveta, Vash, Emil, dan Lukas. Untuk Ludwig, Yao, dan Romano, dipastiin bakal langsung muncul di chap 2. Jadi sorry ya kalau kalian nggak bisa nge-request mereka bertiga.


End file.
